


Winona During Beyond

by Mossclaw



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: She loves her son, Winona is a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossclaw/pseuds/Mossclaw
Summary: “What do you mean you don’t know where my son is?” Winona said, slapping her hands down onto the desk. It wasn’t as intimidating as it could be, over a video call, but it was enough to scare the technician on the other side of the call.***My take on what Winona was doing during Beyond, specifically after the Enterprise goes missing.





	Winona During Beyond

“What do you mean you don’t know where my son is?” Winona said, slapping her hands down onto the desk. It wasn’t as intimidating as it could be, over a video call, but it was enough to scare the technician on the other side of the call.

“I’m sorry, Commander Kirk, the distress signal came through, but when our ships went out there, there was no planet. They aren’t even back yet, they just got close enough to send a transmission to say that something isn’t right.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” Winona asked. How could they not know? “Didn’t you even think to ask where the planet was before you sent them off?” 

“Y-yes. We d-did, but the distre-” the technician stammered out, before Winona interrupted them.

“It doesn’t matter where the damn signal was! If they were going to a certain planet, why would the distress signal be that far away?” Winona yelled. “Doesn’t Starfleet think anything through?”

Before the technician could stammer out another excuse, they were shuffled off, only to be replaced by Commodore Paris herself. 

“Commander Kirk, I know that this is frustrating, but you can’t yell at the technician. What was the old saying ‘don’t shoot the messenger’?” Commodore Paris said.

Winona huffed. “Well, if they don’t want me yelling at them, they should be more competent.” Winona heard a little yelp off screen at that, she guessed that the technician wasn’t too far away. Served them right. They were being incompetent.

Commodore Paris only chuckled at that. “Commander Kirk, the technician is a competent officer, otherwise they would not be serving on this base. We simply do not know enough information at this time.”

Winona sighed. “Well when you do, can you please inform me?”

Commodore Paris smiled. “Of course, Comma-” The Commodore was cut off at the Red Alert Alarm being set off. She looked up sharply at the noise, while Winona only got more worried.

“What is that?” She asked.

The only answer she received was “I’m afraid I have to cut this call short, Commander, we will inform you on any updates on your son.” And then the screen was black.  
Winona grew more worried then. What could be happening out there? She resigned herself to not knowing for a while. She sat back and looked around her office for something to tinker with while she waited for another call.

***

The next call she got was from Jim himself.

“Jimbo! I was worried! What happened?” Winona asked in a rush.

Jim just huffed out a breath. “A lot.” Then he told the whole story, from their mission where they picked up the artifact, to his meeting with Commodore Paris. Winona felt like she had gone on a rollercoaster of emotions when he was finally done. “Jimmy, that was a lot to go through. You okay?”

Jim just sighed. “I will be.” He gave her a small smile.

Winona returned it. “You turned down the Vice-Admiral Position? I thought you really wanted that?”

“I did, but this mission showed me what I was looking for, and that I already found it.”

Winona smiled a little at that. “And what was that kiddo?”

Jim’s smile grew wider. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love Winona a whole lot, and I find it easy to write from her perspective. I actually have like three other stories from her perspective, but whatever.
> 
> If you like my work and want to support me here's my [kofi!](http://ko-fi.com/okgaltwoone)


End file.
